This invention relates to a method and a device for inhibiting contamination from infectious waste receptacles, particularly while waste is being deposited therein, and in particular to a method and device for establishing a substantially bacteria-free interface between the infectious waste and the surrounding environment.
Large amounts of infectious waste are created in laboratories, doctor's offices, hospitals, and other health care facilities, but little consideration is given to its disposal. Typically, infectious waste is temporarily stored in waste receptacles on site until it can be collected and disposed of. These infectious waste receptacles are usually just standard waste cans provided with a plastic bag liner. These infectious waste receptacles, which may be located throughout the laboratory or health care facility, are a prime source of contamination. Even when the infectious waste receptacle is provided with a lid, bacteria can escape to the surrounding environment. The threat of contamination is particularly great while waste is being deposited because the depositor is in close proximity to the receptacle, the lid, if there is one, is open, and the deposition of waste displaces contaminated air from the receptacle.
Collecting and disposing of the accumulated infectious waste is also a problem. The infectious waste is usually collected by unskilled workers who simply close the plastic bag liner, remove it, and replace it. In the simple act of closing the plastic bag liner, the contaminated air inside the liner is usually squeezed out to obtain sufficient room to close the liner, exposing the worker and the surrounding environment to contamination. Furthermore, the liners are usually not sealed, and the subsequent transportation and handling of the liner can cause the liner to expel more air, adding to the risk of contamination. Periodically workers may clean the receptacles which may have been contaminated by leakage from the liner. This is a hazardous task that exposes both the worker and the surrounding environment to an added risk of contamination.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a method for inhibiting contamination from an infectious waste receptacle. It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to contain the infectious waste by providing a lid for the infectious waste receptacle, and to kill bacteria on the exposed surface of the accumulated waste in the receptacle and establish a substantially bacteria-free interface above the infectious waste by exposing the interior of the receptacle to bactericidal light. It is an object of some embodiments of the method to retard the escape of bacteria by maintaining the pressure in the receptacle lower than the surrounding environment. It is also an object of some embodiments of the method to remove the potentially contaminated air displaced from the receptacle by the deposition of waste by drawing such air away from the person depositing waste in the receptacle. Finally it is an object of some embodiments of the present method to supplement the bactericidal action of the light source by applying a disinfectant and/or deodorant to the accumulated waste in the receptacle.
It is also among the objects of the present invention to provide a device for inhibiting contamination from an infectious waste receptacle. It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a device having a lid for closing the infectious waste receptacle and a light source to kill bacteria on the exposed surface of the accumulated waste in the receptacle and establish a substantially bacteria-free interface above the infectious waste. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that permits hands-free operation of the lid to prevent cross-contamination among the users of the device. It is also an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a device including means for maintaining the interior of the receptacle at a lower pressure than the surrounding environment when the lid is closed, to retard the escape of contaminants from the receptable. It is also an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a device having means for removing the potentially contaminated air displaced from the receptacle by the deposition of waste, and in particular means for drawing such air away from the person depositing waste in the receptacle. Finally it is an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a device with means for applying a disinfectant and/or deodorant to the exposed surface of the accumulated waste in the receptacle as the lid is operated to supplement the bactericidal action of the light source.
It is also among the objects of the present invention to provide a receptacle for infectious waste that provides secure and leakproof containment of infectious waste; to provide such a receptacle that is at least partially rigid to prevent the receptacle from expelling contaminated air while being handled; to provide such a receptacle that is of inexpensive construction to be economically disposable; to provide such a device that is light weight, and preferably collapsable or stackable for compact storage and shipment.
Generally, the method of the present invention comprises the steps of providing a lid to close an infectious waste receptacle, and exposing the interior of the receptacle to a source of bactericidal light of sufficient intensity to kill the bacteria on the exposed surface of the accumulated waste in the receptacle and establish a substantially bacteria-free interface between the infectious waste and the surrounding environment. This surface bacteria is most likely to escape as the lid is opened or as additional waste is deposited in the receptacle. The method may also include the step of maintaining the interior of the receptacle at a lower pressure than the surrounding environment when the lid is closed, to retard the escape of contaminants such as bacteria. The method may also include the step of drawing air displaced from the receptacle away from a user when the lid is open. Finally, the method of the present invention may include the step of applying a disinfectant and/or deodorant to the accumulated waste in the receptacle to assist the bactericidal light source in establishing and maintaining the substantially bacteria-free interface between the infectious waste and the surrounding environment.
Generally, the device of the present invention comprises a frame and means on the frame for supporting and positioning an open-ended waste receptacle in the device. A lid is mounted on the frame to operate between a closed position in which the lid closes the open end of the receptacle and an open position in which the open end of the receptacle is exposed for the deposition of waste. A bactericidal light source is provided on the underside of the lid and is adapted to expose the interior of the receptacle to bactericidal light of sufficient intensity to kill the bacteria on the exposed surface of the accumulated waste in the receptacle and establish and maintain a substantially bacteria-free interface between the infectious waste and the surrounding environment. This surface bacteria is the most likely source of contamination as the lid is opened or as additional waste is deposited in the receptacle. The device may further be provided with a vent for maintaining the interior of the receptacle at a lower pressure than the surrounding environment when the lid is closed, to retard the escape of contaminants such as bacteria. The vent may also draw the potentially contaminated air displaced from the receptacle away from the user when the lid is open. Finally, the device may include means for applying a disinfectant and/or deodorant to the accumulated waste in the receptacle to supplement the bactericidal action of the light source and assist in establishing the substantially bacteria-free interface between the infectious waste and the surrounding environment.
In the preferred embodiment, the lid is hingedly mounted to the frame, preferably along the back edge of the lid, and the device includes means for remote, hands-free operation of the lid. It is also preferable that the vent be located adjacent to the back edge of the lid so that when the lid is open, air is drawn away from the front and sides of the receptacle where users might be. The bactericidal light source is preferably an ultraviolet light source, and the device preferably includes means for turning the light source off when the lid is open to protect persons in the surrounding environment from exposure to the ultraviolet light.
Generally, the receptacle of the present invention is of rectangular prismatic shape having a bottom, a front wall, a back wall, and two opposing sidewalls. The receptacle is sized to fit between two support arms on the device. Each sidewall has a side flap at its top edge. The side flaps are divided by a fold line into first portions adapted to extend over the tops of the support arms and second portions adapted to extend down over the exterior sides of the arms. The side flaps preferably extend beyond the back wall of the receptacle. The front wall has a front flap that is of greater length than the front to back dimension receptacle, to extend past the back wall when the front flap is folded over. The receptacle is preferably made of an inexpensive, light weight material such as cardboard, and thus is economically disposable. The receptacle is preferably constructed so that it can be collapsed or nested to be shipped and stored compactly. The receptacle is relatively rigid to prevent air from being expelled from the receptacle during handling.
The method and device of this invention thus inhibit contamination from infectious waste receptacles by providing a lid for enclosing the infectious waste, and a bacterial light source to kill bacteria on the exposed surface of the accumulated waste in the receptacle and establish a substantially bacteria-free interface between the infectious waste and the surrounding environment. It is thus surface bacteria that is most likely to escape as the lid is opened or as additional waste is deposited. The method and device provide a lid that is preferably remotely actuable to separate the user from the infectious waste as much as possible, and preferably can be operated hands-free to prevent cross-contamination of the users. A plenum and vent may be provided to retard the escape of bacteria by maintaining the interior of the receptacle at a lower pressure than the surrounding environment when the lid is closed. The vent and lid may be arranged so that the potentially contaminated air displaced from the receptacle is drawn away from the user. Finally, a disinfectant and/or deodorant may be applied to the accumulated waste in the receptacle to supplement the bactericidal light.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out below.